1. Technical Field
The invention relates generally to wireless communications, and more particularly, to wireless communication apparatuses and methods that allow multiple sub-channels to be used simultaneously.
2. Related Art
Generally speaking, mobile communication apparatuses in wireless communication networks use batteries as their sources of energy. It is thus desired that a mobile communication apparatus consumes as less energy as possible, so as to prolong its battery life. Furthermore, because a wireless communication network likely has only a few wireless channels available, it's desired that the each of the available channels be used efficiently. Therefore, an invention that may reduce mobile communication apparatuses' power consumption and/or allow wireless channels to be used more efficiently is likely a valuable invention.